Dulce Vida
by shitdhorse
Summary: Hay 12 meses en un año. Quieres vivir la vida de Shinichi y Ran? Hay cosas que nunca nos podríamos imaginar. ShinRan
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas! De nuevo aquí** **Siento la tardanza. Este Fanfic no es como los demás. Espero que os guste.**

 **DULCE VIDA.**

 _MES 1, CALOR._

Estaba muy enfadada con él. Estaba realmente harta de sus tonterías. Siempre igual. ¿Quién se creía que era? No era Sherlock Holmes. Recién cumplidos sus siete años y ya se creía un gran detective. Y no es que eso le molestara, en lo absoluto. Solo que por esas tonterías, la dejaba tirada. Y más que eso, muchas veces sentía que le molestaba su compañía. La pequeña Ran se sentía más pequeña de lo que era a su lado. Le dolía pensar que al ser él tan inteligente pensara que ella no lo merecía. Sí, solían pelearse a menudo, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que quería a ese pequeño maniático de los detectives más que a nada en este mundo. Ese día habían vuelto a discutir y a él la situación se le fue de las manos y dijo cosas que por nada del mundo sentía. Y le hizo mucho daño.

" _-¡Entiende de una buena vez que me estorbas!"_

Esa frase se había incrustado en el corazón de la pequeña, quien decidió correr antes de dejar que aquel imbécil al que tenía como mejor amigo la viese llorar. Le había dolido, pero mucho más, le había decepcionado. ¿Tan horrible era que no quería ser su amigo? Se había pasado la tarde llorando, encerrada en su cuarto. Ni siquiera se había dignado a salir para comer algo. Desde que Eri se fue de casa, todo en la vida de Ran parecía haber caído. Se sentía tan sóla. Su padre se pasaba las 24 horas del día dando bandazos de aquí allá, en algún bar o por el contrario, trabajando. El día después de la discusión con Shinichi no fue al colegio, convenció a su padre para que la dejara quedarse en casa con la excusa de que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

En cuanto al hijo de los Kudo, éste no podía estar más preocupado. Se había pasado tres pueblos con su amiga. Llevaba un día de perros y lo había pagado con ella, quién no tenía culpa de nada. Últimamente discutían mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que ella se sentía inferior a él. Y que ella pensaba que no la quería o algo por el estilo. Y no podía culparla porque realmente se había portado muy mal con ella y más en esos momentos en los que más lo necesitaba. Pero sus pensamientos eran totalmente erróneos. Él la quería un montón pero le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Tenía pensado disculparse al día siguiente en el colegio. Pero ella no fue y aquello disparó todas sus alarmas. Ella nunca faltaba a clases. NUNCA. Ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma. Aquello lo preocupó de verdad.

" _¿Y si le ha pasado algo?"_

Aquellos pensamientos desmoralizaron al pequeño. Sabía que se metería en un buen lío pero en cuanto a la pequeña Ran se trataba, todo pensamiento racional abandonaba su cerebro. Y no sé le ocurrió otra cosa que escaparse del colegio para buscar a su amiga, con la preocupación de que realmente le hubiera pasado algo. Estaba muy asustado y nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. La buscó por toda la ciudad, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en que podría estar perfectamente en su casa. Una ansiedad terrible se adueñó por completo de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin decidió buscarla en su casa ya llevaba un rato que las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por su rostro. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y prácticamente aporreó la puerta. Cuando Kogoro Mouri abrió la puerta lo último que se podía esperar era al hijo de su amigo Yusaku y su mujer Yukiko, llorando y medio asfixiado.

 _-¿¡Dónde está Ran!?_

Kogoro sintió pena por el chico, parecía realmente asustado. Él debía irse a trabajar y se figuraba que los Kudo no tenían ni remota idea de que su hijo se encontraba en su casa, llorando. Decidió dejarlo entrar y que se quedara con Ran. Llamaría a sus padres para darles el aviso. Shinichi entró a toda velocidad a la casa y sin molestarse siquiera abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ran.

Ran se quedó helada al ver a su querido amigo en la entrada de su habitación, con los ojos irritados y la nariz roja, totalmente exhausto.

 _-¿Qué te ha pasado Shinichi?_

Él no contestó. Tan solo se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, llorando a más no poder y casi suplicando por su perdón, jurando no volver a gritarle.

Ran devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y trató de calmarlo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Ran Mouri vio a Shinichi Kudo Llorar como un bebé. Y se sintió bien, pues supo entonces que sus destinos caminaría juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

_MES 4, FRÍO FRÍO._

Cumplir doce años era la novedad. Ran sentía que llegar a esa edad era dejar atrás la dulce Infancia para entrar en la tan esperada adolescencia. Sonoko la había convencido de hacer una gran fiesta y, a diferencia de años anteriores, no había puesto ninguna queja. Aquel año tenía muchas ganas de celebrar su cumpleaños. Doce años no se cumplen todos los días. La simple idea la emocionaba y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, también quería saber qué le diría aquel por el que su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía engañarse, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo sabía que llevaba toda la vida enamorada de su amigo Shinichi. Y también sabía que con los años aquel sentimiento se iba avivando. Cada vez más fuerte, más latente, más intenso. Por eso aquel dos de febrero no iba a ser como todos los demás. Recibiría sus ansiados doce con una serie de acontecimientos que jamás olvidaría. Cuando empezó la mañana su padre la había sorprendido con un gran desayuno de su restaurante preferido. También había recibido un precioso vestido que llevaría aquella misma noche y un ramo de flores por parte de su madre. En el instituto todos la recibieron con felicitaciones, halagos, abrazos y demás. Sonoko la estrujó en un gran abrazo y ella se sintió realmente querida y feliz. Pero no del todo, porque aún no había visto al maniático de Sherlock Holmes por el cuál suspiraba media población femenina. Y para su decepción, Shinichi no apareció por el instituto en toda la mañana. Tampoco había recibido ningún mensaje. Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho. ¿Se habría olvidado Shinichi de su cumpleaños? El solo pensamiento le hacía temblar.

La tarde pasó rápida y Ran estaba cada vez más decepcionada. Realmente Shinichi no había dado señales de vida ese día. El estado de ánimo de Ran cayó y aunque quiso retenerla, una lágrima recorrió su rostro. En un momento las ganas de fiesta se esfumaron y maldijo haber dejado a Sonoko a cargo de ella. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Con un suspiro se arregló, no debía desanimarse, allá fuera él, ya no sé preocuparía más por ese tonto. Se puso el vestido más bonito que tenía y se dio un ligero toque de pintalabios, unas sandalias y listo. Salió de su casa a la hora acordada y llegó al recinto poco antes de que comenzara la fiesta. Sonoko había decorado todo su sótano, el cual era casi tan grande como una casa entera. Tenía varias salas y muy amplias. Simplemente fascinante.

Se le cortó la respiración al entrar en aquel inmenso lugar. Todo estaba decorado con varias fotos de ella, de pequeña, un poco más grande, con amigos… Había globos de todas las formas y colores, todo era sencillamente espectacular. Y de nuevo la horrible sensación de tristeza al saber que ÉL no estaba allí. Trató de borrar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y sonrió. Todos la recibieron eufóricamente. Había una larga mesa con al menos cincuenta asientos y en el centro de ésta, una gran tarta. Por alrededor había como cientos de pastelitos, diferentes golosinas, batidos y demás. Estaba todo planeado para ser la fiesta perfecta. Y lo era. O casi. Maldito Shinichi, siempre adueñándose de sus pensamientos en los momentos más oportunos. La noche se hizo bastante amena, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la gente iba abandonando el lugar y el sentimiento de tristeza de Ran se iba incrementando. Cuando la fiesta acabó agradeció a su mejor amiga y marchó rumbo a casa. Habría sido un gran día si no hubiese sido por el engreído de Shinichi. La casa de éste le pillaba de camino y por un instante dudó si preguntarle por qué ni se había dignado ni a felicitarla. De inmediato desechó la idea, se pondría a llorar. De por sí tenía ganas. Al llegar al inicio de la calle aligeró el paso con intención de pasar de largo y ni mirar la puerta de la maldita casa. Sentía su vista nublarse a causa de las lágrimas pero no dejaría que cayeran. De ninguna manera.

-Ran.

Ésta se giró con lágrimas en los ojos para encontrarse con el profesor Agasa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes muy buena cara, ¿no era hoy tu cumpleaños?

Casi se echa allí a llorar solamente de pensar que incluso el profesor a su edad se acordaba de su cumpleaños y no el que decía ser su mejor amigo.

Hizo el intento de hablar pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-No te quedes ahí, entra en mi casa, te prepararé algo. Desahogate si quieres, te vendrá bien.

Y con una sonrisa el profesor Agasa recibió en su casa a Ran.

Mientras él se dirigía a la cocina ella se excusó y se fue al baño como alma que llevaba el diablo. Nada más encerrarse, se echó a llorar. No pudo más, simplemente explotó. Después de unos veinte minutos allí encerrada se dignó a salir y a tratar de ayudar al profesor.

-Profesor, ¿necesita ayuda en algo?

-En realidad, sí. He dejado la luz del laboratorio encendida, ¿podrías apagarla? La luz está por dentro.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo.

Ir al laboratorio le daba nostalgia. De pequeña solía jugar allí a los escondites con Shinichi. Aquello le devolvía las ganas de llorar. Llegó al sitio y abrió la puerta.

Y entonces sus ojos observaron lo más bonito que podría haber visto nunca. Una pared entera llena de fotos de Shinichi y ella, un gran ramo de flores en el centro y un Shinichi Kudo sentado en su típica pose de egocéntrico sin causa que la volvía tonta. Quiso llorar y reír a la vez. Se tapó la cara y soltó un medio sollozo, medio carcajada. Shinichi se levantó y quitó las manos de su cara.

-¿De verdad pensabas que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?

Ran tan solo sonrió y un par de lágrimas se realizaron por sus mejillas.

-Realmente eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías?

Y tras esas palabras la estrechó entre sus brazos con todo el cariño del mundo. Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a llorar de la misma emoción. Él la apresó un poco más hacia sí y dejó escapar un suave carcajada.

¿Y qué decir? Entre ellos dos nada era normal. Pero tampoco querían que lo fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

_MES 6. FRÍO FRÍO FRÍO._

Aquellas Navidades no iban a ser como las otras. De eso estaba segura. Eran las primeras Navidades que Shinichi iba a pasar solo, sin sus padres. Ni siquiera el profesor Agasa, que estaba de viaje. Se sentía realmente mal. A pesar de que él había tratado de convencerla de que no se preocupara y de que él estaría bien, ella no podía evitar pensar en lo solo que se vería. Si tan solo tenía quince años recién cumplidos. Aquella situación le traía dolor de cabeza. Sí, sabía de sobra que Shinichi era un chico bastante independiente y sabía que podría arreglarselas sólo. Pero aquellas fechas eran para pasarlas con los seres queridos de cada uno. Para ser arropado por el cariño de los que les rodean. No quería que Shinichi estuviera solo el día de Navidad. Y no lo haría, ella estaría junto a él. Era una decisión ya tomada y nadie iba a quitarle aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. De todas formas ella, probablemente, también las hubiera pasado sóla. Su padre se iría a jugar por ahí con sus amigos. E igualmente, su padre ya era un hombre mayor, no le pasaría nada. Al principio pensó en hablar con Shinichi para concretar cosas, pero finalmente decidió que no.

Le haría a Shinichi una gran sorpresa.

Por parte de él la cosa no era igual. Él también estaba preocupado, pero más que por él, por ella. Esa niña insensata y adorable que le traía tantos dolores de cabeza. Estaba completamente seguro de que Ran se estaría pasando las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en que él iba a estar sólo. Y siendo tan adorable como era, se figuraba que lo estaría pasando mal por él. Porque ella era así. Sufría sus problemas y los de los demás. Y luego dibujaba una sonrisa para hacerles creer a todos que estaba bien. Y no era así. Sabía que si le pedía que cenara con él el día de Nochebuena no dudaría ni un segundo en decirle que sí. Pero no podía pedirle aquello, era demasiado egoísta. Ella también tenía una familia. De veras que no sabía qué hacer.

La mañana de Nochebuena transcurrió rápida. Ran no dejaba de comprar cosas. Había ido al supermercado y había arrasado allí un montón de comida que le prepararía a Shinichi para la cena. También había comprado los ingredientes para hacer una pequeña tarta. Había llegado incluso a comprar un pequeño árbol de Navidad, el cuál luego decoraría, un muñeco de Sherlock Holmes simulando a papá Noel y varias cosas más. Corría el riesgo de que Shinichi se enfadara con ella, pero era un riesgo que no le importaba correr. También le había hecho un regalo, esperaba que de verdad le gustara.

Había comenzado a anochecer cuando Shinichi recibió una llamada del profesor para que fuera a comprarle una serie de cosas que necesitaría para cuando llegara del viaje. Le había dejado dinero suficiente encima de la mesa. Agradeció internamente el haberle dejado una copia de sus llaves a Shinichi. Éste, sin tener algo mejor que hacer, fue a comprar sin siquiera reprocharle al profesor por nada.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Ran se coló en casa de su mejor amigo.

Preparó una gran cena y decoró toda la casa, puso el pequeño árbol junto a la entrada de la casa y comenzó a preparar la mesa para poner la comida.

Había adornos navideños por toda la casa y Ran se había encargado de poner pequeñas luces de colores por los pasillos y la sala de estar. Estaba casi todo listo. Cogió su regalo y con cuidado, lo puso bajo la figura de Sherlock Holmes navideño, que había colocado en el salón. Sonrió orgullosa. Se sintió artista y, a pesar del pequeño temor de que a Shinichi no le gustara la sorpresa, esperó ansiosa su llegada.

Cuando Shinichi terminó de guardar todo lo comprado en la casa del profesor Agasa, se dirigió a su casa. Estaba un poco desanimado. Cenaría cualquier tontería que viera en la despensa y después se acostaría de inmediato.

Nada más abrir la puerta se asustó al observar que había luces encendidas. Se extrañó al ver un pequeño árbol de Navidad junto al zapatero. ¿Sería alguna broma de sus padres? Con sigilo fue caminando por la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo que me faltaba ya era que hubieran entrado a su casa a robar. Entró muy muy despacio al comedor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una gran mesa, llena de comida, de adornos, una tarta… y una nota en el centro. La cogió y una gran sonrisa nació de sus labios.

-Ran Mouri, sal de dónde estés.

Ran salió de su escondrijo con una suave carcajada.

-¿Sorpresa?

Shinichi amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que estás loca?

-No has recorrido la casa entera, tienes que verla y después me dirás.

Ran tenía una sonrisa preciosa y un brillo de emoción surgía en sus ojos.

-¿Hay más?

-Mucho más, ¿a qué esperas?

Shinichi le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Juntos empezaron a recorrer la casa entera y Shinichi estaba cada vez más ilusionado. Y entonces llegaron al salón.

-No me lo creo, ¿eso es un muñeco gigante de Sherlock Holmes vestido de-

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Shinichi estaba que no cabía de asombro. Soltó su mano y se acercó al muñeco. Pero al acercarse vio algo que llamó su atención.

-Es tu regalo.

Shinichi se giró y vio la sonrisa nostálgica y a la vez un poco tensa de Ran.

Cogió el envoltorio entre sus manos y lo quitó con manos temblorosas. Era un álbum de fotos. Pero no uno normal. Lo abrió y cada página era una frase distinta con fotos de ellos. Desde que se conocieron hasta ese día. Cada foto con una frase distinta, acorde a la imagen de ellos. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Llegó hasta la última foto, bastante reciente y leyó la pequeña nota:

" _Ahora te toca a ti seguir rellenando este álbum. Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad? Te quiero mucho._

 _Ran Mouri. "_

Shinichi cerró el álbum y lo colocó de nuevo junto al muñeco. Miró a Ran y ésta por un momento quiso correr. Él se acercó a ella y cuando los separaban centímetros de distancia se inclinó y posó un suave beso en su mejilla, para después susurrar:

-El para siempre se quedará corto entre nosotros, yo también te quiero, Ran.

Y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ran se sonrojó, pero sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

Sin duda aquellas habían sido las mejores Navidades de sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

_MES 9, FRÍO CALOR._

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que el ánimo de Ran está por los suelos y para remediarlo ve películas tristes, o escucha canciones melancólicas. Una caja entera de pañuelos, un tarro de chocolate, palomitas, una manta y película. El plan perfecto. Tampoco es que el tiempo estuviera de su lado. Llevaba todo el día lloviendo y hasta ahora, así seguía siendo. Los ojos de Ran estaban hinchados desde hacía rato. No era un día especial en el calendario, pero sí en su vida. Hoy hacía un año de la quedada con Shinichi en el parque de atracciones. Sí bueno, lo había visto en unas pocas ocasiones. Pero realmente hacía casi un año que no veía a ese tonto que la traía por la calle de la amargura. No se iba a engañar, lo echaba muchísimo de menos. En momentos como ese recordaba los grandes momentos con él y se entristecía pues aunque lo llamará para quedar, sabía de sobra cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Se encogió sobre el sofá y lloró de nuevo cuando vio a la protagonista abrazar a su amor después de años sin verlo. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿Esperarlo durante años? Y no es que no fuera a hacerlo. Esperaría mil años con tal de volver a verlo, pero realmente dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Se abrazó al cojín que había cerca suya y suspirando volvió su atención a la película, sin ser consciente del par de ojos tristes que la observaban desde una habitación.

Conan ya llevaba un rato observándola, estudiando cada gesto y cada movimiento. Le rompía el corazón verla llorar y más si sabía que él era la causa. Realmente él también la echaba de menos. A pesar de verle todos los días no era lo mismo. No podía estrecharla entre sus brazos porque eran demasiado pequeños, no podía hacerle bromas porque no sería acorde a la edad que representaba. No podía decirle sus sentimientos porque a sus ojos era un niño pequeño de siete años. No podía hacer nada. Y aquello le estaba destrozando. A ambos. Ya no sabía cómo disminuir el dolor en el corazón de ella. Debería llamarla, ser sincero con ella, hacerle ver que está presente en su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día. Sí, la llamaría.

-Ran-neechan, voy un momento a por un juguete que ha creado el profesor Agasa, ¡no tardo!

-No vuelvas tarde, Conan-kun.

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, el pequeño ya se había ido. Ran suspiró. Al menos así no tendría que aguantar los sollozos que luchaban por escapar de sus labios. Cambió la película, de continuar viéndola acabaría desmayada de tanto llorar. Puso una nueva y cogió el paquete de palomitas. Suspiró por vigésimo cuarta vez en la hora. Y entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No se molestó ni en ver quién era.

-¿Quién es?

-Qué manera de recibir la llamada de tu mejor amigo, señorita.

Ran se sonrojó.

-Shinichi…

-¿Estás llorando?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque te conozco. Y sé cómo te encuentras por tu tono de voz. Además, sé qué día es hoy.

-No lloraría por ti, estúpido.

-Ran, te echo de menos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ran.

-No más que yo, Shinichi.

-Sabes que si pudiera estaría allí contigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Ran no quiero mentirte, no voy a cambiar de tema porque necesitas esto. Necesitamos esto.

-Cuando volvamos a vernos, ¿me harías un favor?

-Dispara.

-Dame un abrazo.

Shinichi se quedó sorprendido.

-Quiero… quiero un abrazo fuerte y que me digas que estás conmigo, aunque luego te tengas que ir, por favor.

-No necesitabas pedirlo, lo hubiera hecho igual.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Ran.

-¿De qué?

-De perderte.

Ran se quedó muda.

-De que te canses de mí, de que dejes de esperarme, de que me odies. Eres lo único que me motiva a seguir adelante Ran, no sabes lo cansado que estoy.

-Shinichi…

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Te quiero muchísimo.

¿Estaba Shinichi llorando?

-Esperaría mil años si con eso consigo volver a verte.

Silencio.

-Yo también te quiero Shinichi. Muchísimo.

-El para siempre se quedará corto entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

-Siempre.

Ambos sabían que llegaba la hora de la despedida.

-¿Prometes llamar más a menudo?

-Prometo llamarte todos los días.

-Sí que estabas llorando, ¿verdad?

Ran no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, estaba llorando.

-Me imagino tus ojos irritados y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Horrorosa.

-Preciosa.

Un sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas de Ran.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tú eres preciosa de todas las formas.

Silencio.

-Ahora estarás sonrojada

Casi lo oía sonreír.

-Idiota.

Escuchó una carcajada dulce en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Descansa, Shinichi.

-Te quiero, Ran.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que el ánimo de Ran está por los suelos, pero par eso está Shinichi. Para sacarla la sonrisa más brillante que pueda tener.


	5. Chapter 5

_MES 11_

Seguía dando vueltas. Había dado al menos veinte vueltas a aquel pasillo infernal. Uno de los sitios que más odiaba. Comisaría. Le comían las ansias. Estaba aterrada en aquel lugar, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que acabaran diciéndole que Shinichi estaba en el hospital o algo por estilo. Mucho menos se negaba a pensar que le dieran el pésame. No, no, no, no, ni pensarlo. Maldito fuera el día en que la llevó al puñetero parque de atracciones y maldito fuera el momento en el que al insensato de su casi novio se le ocurriera salir en busca de aquellos hombres de negro. Le dolía la cabeza lo más grande. Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona. Se lo habían dicho 48 horas antes de aquel momento. El profesor Agasa y Haibara. Sí, bueno. Lloró lo que no estaba escrito y lo llamó y le dijo de todo menos bonito. Y ahora se arrepentía porque si de algo tenía miedo era de no volver a ver al estúpido que le había robado el corazón. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero ella ya ni las notaba. Le temblaban las manos y miraba cada tres minutos el reloj que había colgado a la pared. Veía policías, agentes del FBI y la CIA entrar y salir una y otra vez. Había visto a su padre y al Inspector Megure corriendo de un lado a otro, al Detective Takagi cogiendo llamadas sin para y a toda comisaría a cargo de la dichosa organización de aquellos hombres. Pero todavía no había visto a Shinichi. Ni una sola vez. Y estaba realmente aterrada. Quería ayudar y la habían encerrado en aquella salita para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Estaba al borde de un ataque de Ansiedad. Quería llamar a Shinichi, quería verlo, tocarlo, golpearlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo quería y ya.

-Ran Mouri.

Se giró al escuchar la voz del inspector Shiratori.

-Acompáñeme, la trasladaré a un lugar más seguro y donde tendrás más noticias de tu amigo.

Lo siguió hasta otra salita, un poco más amplia y con muchas cámaras.

-Ahí está tu amigo.

Casi se come la pantalla del saltó que dio. Y allí estaba, con algunas heridas, lleno de quemaduras y con una pistola en sus manos, escondido tras un muro, vigilando al agresor. Quiso morirse allí.

-Shinichi…

Se le quebró la voz y lloró en silencio. Se sentó en una silla y entrelazó sus manos.

-Por favor que no le pase nada que sin él yo me muero.

Pasó al menos una hora y habían encerrado a casi toda la organización. Tan solo quedaban tres. Los tres más peligrosos . Gin, Vodka y el jefe, Ano Kata.

El corazón de Ran latía con mucha fuerza. Quedaba poco pero era la peor parte. La más peligrosa. Entonces se escuchó un disparo y todas las cámaras perdieron la emisión.

-No, no, no, no, no, ¿¡qué pasa!?

Ran comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado con las cámaras!? ¿¡Do-dónde está Shinichi!?

Pero ya nadie la escuchaba. Todos los policías acudían al encuentro y Ran se quedó encerrada en aquel sitio.

-¡No! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Shinichi!

Un llanto desgarrador surgió de ella. Tuvo miedo. Tuvo muchísimo miedo. No quería, no podía ni pensar que a Shinichi le hubiera pasado algo.

-Por favor que Shinichi esté bien, lo suplico por favor.

Ran lloraba y suplicaba y seguía llorando.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar. Se asustó pero se acercó a él y descolgó. ¿Y si era uno de esos hombres anunciando que todos estaban muertos?

-¿Ran?

-¿P-papá?

-¿Estás bien?

-Papá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde están todos? ¿dónde está Shinichi?

-¿Dónde estás tú? Voy a por ti.

Ran casi vomita al notar que su padre evadió su pregunta.

-Estoy en una sala con cámaras.

-Voy para allá.

Nada más colgar volvió a sollozar. Shinichi. Su querido Shinichi por Dios que estuviera bien.

Kogoro sacó de allí a Ran y se la llevó a la entrada de comisaría. Allí estaban todos los policías, heridos pero nada grave. Pero Shinichi no estaba allí.

-Papá, ¿dónde está Shinichi?

-Sal.

¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si se encontraba con que su cadáver ya estaba envuelto en una bolsa? Pánico. Pánico de verdad.

Salió y vio un montón de agentes del FBI, entre ellos su ex profesora de inglés, Jodie-sensei.

Y entonces lo divisó. Allí, entre la multitud, vivo, despierto, de pie, viendo como se llevaban a toda la organización y como acababa todo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo más que llorar silenciosamente. Shinichi estaba bien.

Sus miradas conectaron. Y ambos comenzaron a andar, a acercarse, cada vez más rápido, casi corriendo. Y por fin Shinichi abrazó la cintura de Ran y ésta acogió el rostro de él entre sus manos, uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso, cargado de amor, de ansiedad, miedo, tristeza y alivio. Shinichi afianzó el agarre sobre ella y acarició con sus labios los de ella. Se separaron por falta de aire y él enterró el rostro de ella en su pecho, abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Por un momento creí que te iba a perder, estúpido.- lloró ella.

-Te dije que el para siempre entre nosotros se quedaría corto, no iba a faltar a mi promesa.

Ella sonrió sobre su pecho y se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ellos no tendrían un final feliz porque su historia jamás tendría final.


End file.
